game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Scaredy and Nat
Scaredy is the daughter of Naughty Bear, the possibly justified but still awful bear from the 505 Games title Naughty Bear (with Nat being the daughter of the narrator from the same game). Personality Scaredy is very quiet, but that's not just in her disposition--She literally cannot speak at all. If she opens her mouth to talk, little cute nondescript noises come from her mouth, like any other bear on Perfection Island. If she wishes to communicate, it's usually on paper or though body language. Scaredy always seems on edge and skittish, worried that everyone doesn't like her. When someone shows they do enjoy her, she's always elated--But then backs off, reconsidering. She's easy to spook and startle, always distracted, and oftentimes cries. She doesn't enjoy handling weapons, but she likes just looking at them from a distance. She's a daydreamer, opting to escape to lovely fantasylands in her head rather then tackle her problems. She's prone to headaches and stress, mostly if she hasn't interacted with someone in a while--And this happens a lot. Frankly, not a lot is known about Scaredy, seeing how she's just so distant. What is she afraid of...? Well, that's no mystery. Always jabbering on and on to Scaredy is a disembodied voice only the teddy can hear. She's begun calling this voice Natalie, or 'Nat'. Nat always speaks cheerfully, going on about events and whatnot, commenting on Scaredy's life like the narrator-to-be she is. However, Nat's a lot more keen on following her destiny, and that means Scaredy has to, too. Nat speaks very cheerfully and childishly, often keeping a dissonant serenity when speaking of, well, punishment and defluffication. She tries to make the cub happy and show her her destiny isn't so bad. But if Scaredy keeps ignoring her and purposely being woefully disagreeable, she isn't above belittling and mocking the bear, becoming more and more bitter. If Scaredy is visibly in pain, however, Nat will back off and leave her be. She may want to convince the bear to defluff everyone in a variety of ways for no good reason other then her own self-betterment, but she isn't awful. If Nat's backed off, Scaredy becomes a bit more courageous, inviting you for Angel Food Cake and maybe even smiling. But the moment Nat comes back, it's all for naught, the poor girl. Physical Appearance Scaredy is short and thin ("a bit underfluffed", Nat says), looking younger then her age. Her skin is chocolatey-brown, her shoulder-length hair a darker hue, with little teddy-bear ears atop her head. She has a few cuts here and there, sewn up with a thick grey-brown thread. Around her neck is a cute little pink silk ribbon. Her dress is dark brown with grey-brown sleeves, a pink heart stitched onto the breast. Her socks are high and a pristine white, her shoes pink. Nat usually has no appearance (being a voice and all), though with high enough perception for magic her form can be seen. Exact specifications are unknown--Her general style as well as age tend to shift depending on who's seeing her--But she's always rather demure-looking, her hair is always blonde, and her main colors are teal and yellow. Relationships Family Despite being known for violence, Naughty is an okay parent, seeing how his child isn't experimenting in bio-fluffetics or making peace treaties with aliens or summoning superbears or zombears or what-have-you. Scaredy tries to like her father, she really tries, but she knows he's what she has to live up to and become and, well...That isn't her slice of cake, so to speak. The other bears on Perfection Island aren't exactly peachy with her, but she's only a cub and they won't harm cubs. Yet. Friends Scaredy does not have any friends because Nat won't let her. Nat is under the impression that everyone is either out to get Scaredy, has done something wrong to the cub and is therefor punishable, or is just mean because Nat said so, that's why. But that's alright, she always has Nat for company. Nat won't shove her or call her names. Well, no promises on the latter... Her roommate is TED, who Scaredy's alright with. He isn't particularly mean (even if Nat says otherwise), more bumbling and silly. And for all it counts she likes helping the History teacher, Mr. Bonaparte, after school. Recently she's also been seen around Shasta and her Waluigi Spitballs gang; consisting of Ammonia "Anne" Grimsley, Gregory Templeton, and The Outfielder. She's okay with the other three, but is particularly close to Shasta, perhaps even wishing to do something more with their relationship...Despite Nat's protests. Pet She has expressed interest in owning a Fluffoul or a Fluffrog, but alas, she owns neither. Actually, she doesn't have an animal at all. Romance Scaredy is at least ambiguously homosexual, since (as she herself says) all the boys on Perfection Island are mean, or at the very least insensitive. She's not with anyone currently, pity. Though that's not to say she isn't interested in someone... Gallery Total Defluffication.png|Too much candy gonna rot your soul. Unfathomable Sacrification.png|Scaredy's concept art. IMG_20141118_145251.jpg|Teenager!Human!Nat (By ThePowerPuffKittie) IMG_20141118_145307.jpg|Child!Human!Nat (By ThePowerPuffKittie) IMG_20141118_145313.jpg|Role Reversal!Nat (By ThePowerPuffKittie) IMG_20141118_145319.jpg|Role Reversal!Scaredy (By ThePowerPuffKittie) Bears are Bad News.png|Scaredy as drawn by my best friend, Jay. Trivia * Both Scaredy and Nat were going to be backgrounders in Lissa's fanfiction ''Pixels and Polygons'', but she reconsidered. * Scaredy is the first of Lissa's OCs to be from a more poorly-reviewed game, with the rest either being from more popular games or from lesser-known titles. * Scaredy, like other teddy bears, bleeds fluff. Nat seems to think everyone else bleeds fluff, too--Or perhaps is playing dumb to convince Scaredy it won't be so bad. * She can only consume sweets, with Angel Food Cake being her favorite. * Nat can choose to let other people hear her, but she prefers only talking to Scaredy. Scaredy is the best. She's marvelous, if a bit disagreeable. * Her rooming with TED happened to be just because Lissa didn't want to wait for someone else to offer up a free character, but it works rather well, considering 'ted' is sometimes used in the Naughty Bear universe (e.g. Big Ted is Watching, the zombears alternately being called the un-ted). * Nat was originally just going to be called 'Nar'--Short for 'Narrator', natch. Lissa reconsidered, since it'd be a bit more like Scaredy to give her voice a name, and Nat sort of sounds like Nar. Therefor, the voice was dubbed Natalie (and yes, Nat is the one speaking in the infobox). Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:505 Games Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps